Old Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: Sequel-fic to "Temptation." It's been three years since the marriage of Velkan and Valeria. Now, when they're newborn daughter is taken from their home. Valeria must fight for Selena and to protect her heart from Dracula. The one she cannot resist.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in the Valerious cottage. Be it as it was in the middle of December, or perhaps because the fireplace was dying, or maybe Velkan Valerious' chills had been able to make the entire cottage go cold. He was not cold because he was sick, he was not cold because of the weather. Simply listening to the sounds of his screaming wife in the next room had made his blood run cold. For nine hours, Valeria Valerious had been in labor. Velkan knew she was in good hands. A midwife who delivered many babies before, and Carl, a rather comforting friar was there to help Valeria along as well. Suddenly, Velkan felt his body grow warm, when he heard the sound of a wailing babe. Velkan smiled and stood to his feet, just as the midwife came to give him the good news.

"You have a daughter, Velkan. A healthy little girl." said the midwife.

"Can I see her?" Asked Velkan.

The midwife nodded and led Velkan into Valeria's room. The room was practically bare and only lit by the flickering of a burning candle. As Velkan drew closer to the candle, he finally could see Valeria laying in her bed and holding a small bundle in her arms. For the three years they had been married, Velkan had never seen Valeria look so sick. Her sick was pale and her face and hair were moistened with sweat. Her once green eyes had turned red and sore. Valeria surely looked like death was at the doorstep. However, Velkan chose not to scare anyone and sat by Valeria's side, taking her hand in his.

"I'm proud of you, Valeria." said Velkan, kissing his wife's brow.

Valeria gave a smile for her husband and looked down at her newborn daughter. "She has your eyes." she said.

"How I wish I could've been with you."

"You don't have to apologize. I had plenty of help." said Valeria, taking Carl's hand.

"She did very good. Better than me. I fainted twice." said Carl, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Even so, you did a good thing. Thank you, Carl. Thank you, Miss." said Velkan, addressing Valeria's helpers.

The midwife shooed Carl out of the room and followed him out. Velkan offered his arms, and Valeria carefully handed her fragile daughter over to her father's open arms. The newborn felt light, probably only 5 pounds. She had smal strandsl of blonde hair, and well-rounded blue eyes. All ten fingers and toes were completely intact and her complexion was that of a peach. She was perfect. Velkan shifted his position so he could be right next to Valeria. Together, they gazed down on their newborn daughter.

"She's here now. What do we name her?" asked Velkan.

"Selena. It was my Mother's name. God rest her soul." said Valeria, taking the newborn from Velkan.

"Selena Valerious. Selena Anna Valerious." said Velkan, a proud smile stretched across his face.

"Velkan, could you promise me something?" asked Valeria.

"Of course, darling. Anything."

"We need to protect her. We need to protect her from the darkness." said Valeria, her tone urgent.

Not really knowing if his wife was frightened by something, or simply delirious from the birth. All Velkan could do was nod, and allow Valeria to rest her head against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks passed, Velkan chose not to mention what Valeria had said after childbirth. He was thoroughly convinced that she was tired and delusional at that time. It was only when Valeria started to have nightmares that Velkan knew he had to ask. So, one day, Velkan approached Valeria who was rocking a sleeping Selena to sleep.

"Valeria, can I speak to you?" asked Velkan, his voice a whisper.

"Of course." said Valeria.

Valeria laid a sleeping Selena down in her cradle and then left the room with Velkan.

"You had a nightmare last night."

"Velkan, people always have nightmares. I don't see-"

"You kept saying Dracula's name. Over and over. You kept screaming out for Selena as if something had happened to her. When you gave birth, you told me that we needed to protect Selena from the darkness."

Valeria turned away from Velkan, but he brought her back to meet his eyes. They joined hands.

"Valeria, when I married you. I vowed to protect you, to love you. We are meant to be honest with each other. You can tell me anything. What do we need to protect Selena from?"

Valeria sat down in a nearby chair and Velkan knelt next to her. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"He's alive, Velkan. He never died."

"What are you talking about?"

"As I was giving birth to Selena, all I could see was his face. He told me he was alive and that Selena belongs with him. Velkan, he wants our child. He will do anything to have her. You know how powerful he is."

"Valeria, you are forgetting. We are stronger. Together, we can do the impossible. He won't come near her. As long as we are here to protect her."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear."

Velkan gave Valeria another kiss before they both heard Selena crying. They both broke into laughter.

"Let me see to her." said Valeria.

"No. You've been doing too much. I'll take care of Selena."

Velkan went over to Selena's cradle and picked her up. He cradled her close to his chest and sat on the bed.

"I know the night frightens you. It frightens your mother. Even me, on occasions. You must remember, my little angel. You will always have the moon to light your way. Even in the darkest of places."


End file.
